Various sprayable cookware release compositions have been developed to prevent cooking surfaces, utensils and other cooking implements from sticking to food items. For example, one conventional cooking spray includes a canola oil that is mixed with a release or anti-stick agent. The oil that is used in conventional cooking sprays is typically an unsaturated oil that contains significant quantities of unsaturated fatty acids, e.g., 85% or more by weight. The edible oil is used as a carrier medium, and a phospholipid functions as an anti-stick or release agent. A mixture of the oil and the release agent is dispensed by a propellant from an aerosol container, such as a gas or liquefied hydrocarbon pressurized container, or from a pump pressurized aerosol container. Other conventional cookware release compositions are in the form of a solid stick form of a lecithin, a common release or anti-stick agent. Conventional cooking sprays and anti-stick compositions, however, can be improved.
For example, when lecithin is heated to typical cooking temperatures, it has a tendency to darken or brown. Thus, while some cookware release compositions with lecithin may exhibit satisfactory release characteristics, the cooked food items can include a brownish coloring. This undesirable discoloring can result in the food item appearing less appetizing.
In order to reduce the browning of heated lecithin, other conventional cooking sprays include lecithin treated with acylation. For example, acylating lecithin by treatment with an organic anhydride such as acetic anhydride. Other conventional cooking sprays include hydroxylated lecithin. A conventional cooking oil includes lecithin treated with an alkali. For example, adding about 0.00005% by weight of a strong base to lecithin and heating the mixture to about 200° F. Both of these treated lecithins may exhibit less browning at cooking temperatures, however, the anti-stick or release abilities of these treated lecithins is typically impaired. Consequently, cooked food items may not release as well from cooking surfaces compared to untreated lecithin. As a result, a user may be required to scrape or force the food item from the cooking surface, thereby damaging the food item or the cooking surface. The food item is also more likely to be burned since it is not easily released from the heated cooking surface.
The problems discussed above can occur with both uncoated and coated cooking surfaces. Moreover, if a coated surface, such as a Teflon® surface, is repeatedly cleaned or scrubbed to remove a baked-on item, the cooking spray, or a burnt food product, the Teflon® coating can be scratched, thereby damaging or impairing the coated cookware. These shortcomings of conventional cooking sprays are amplified when food is cooked at higher temperatures or for longer periods of time since the degrees of browning, sticking, and burning effects typically increase with higher cooking temperatures and longer cooking times.
Another technique for attempting to address these shortcomings is to cook food items at lower temperatures or for shorter periods of time. These options, however, place restrictions on cooking food using conventional cooking sprays and can present a number of health hazards due to undercooked food. Consequently, the taste, quality and safety of food items cooked at lower temperatures can be impaired compared to cooking food items at typical higher cooking temperatures and longer durations.
A need, therefore, exists for a sprayable cookware composition that reduces or minimizes browning of the composition, while at the same time, providing satisfactory anti-stick or release characteristics. Reducing browning at typical cooking temperatures and durations can enable users to cook food at higher temperatures and for longer periods of time without impairing the appearance of the food item. A further need exists for a method of preparing a food item with such a composition or cooking spray.